Quiero ser un maestro de kung fu
by Dennef-Ronnell
Summary: Todo lo que quería po era ser un gran cocinero como su padre, pero qué pasó para que cambiara de opinión


**Quiero ser un maestro de Kung Fu**

-Mmmmm…veamos….cebolla, bok choy, rábanos, zanahorias, hongos…qué más….oh sí, puerro y ajo…todo finamente cortado, si no, no sale bien…aaah, un poco de jengibre y soya…ajá, ahora lo más importante, fideos. –un pequeño Po se encontraba en la cocina del restaurant de su padre, éste le había enseñado hace poco a hacer fideos y dado que Po aprendía rápidamente su padre lo dejaba practicar después de cerrar, con pequeñas porciones claro. El panda revolvía la pequeña olla de los fideos tal y como había visto a su padre hacer, cuando consideró que estaba listo le dio una probadita y llamó a su papá.

-¿Qué pasa Po? Oh, ya terminaste…bueno, probemos qué tal esta. – Sonriendo con la cara de ansiedad que puso su hijo al probar sus fideos, fingió una cara de preocupación, lo que desanimó un poco al niño –Po, esto…bueno hijo, esto está bastante…-Po agachó su cabeza con tristeza –rico –levantó la mirada con cierta confusión, ¿Qué cosa había escuchado? –Está muy rico, hijo.

-¿De verdad papá? ¿No lo dices sólo porque soy tu hijo? Además no está completo…sin el ingrediente secreto.

-Independientemente de eso, esto está muy rico. No por nada eres mi hijo, después de todo somos gente de fideos…

-Nos corre caldo por las venas –completó Po con orgullo.

-Así es. Ahora porqué no vas a lavarte, iremos a visitar a un amigo mío en la aldea vecina.

Mientras Po se cambiaba su padre limpiaba un poco la cocina, aunque la verdad no era muy necesario, Po siempre lavaba lo que ocupaba y cuidaba de no ensuciar tanto. El Sr. Ping estaba muy orgulloso de su pequeño panda, él quería seguir sus pasos como cocinero. Recordaba las veces que éste le pidió que le enseñara a cocinar como él, casi salta de alegría, además su niño tenía talento, aprendía con facilidad.

Y le hubiera gustado seguir recordando momentos con su hijo, pero debían apurarse, si no se les haría tarde, y tenía el presentimiento de que esta vez ganaría la partida de Mah jong. En el camino el Sr. Ping deseaba que su hijo encontrara con qué jugar y entretenerse, pues bien sabía que tardaba horas el juego, y más si él iba ganando; pero al llegar encontró cómo entretener a su inquieto panda.

Al parecer habría un pequeño torneo de Kung Fu, organizado por el maestro del palacio del Jade. Recordó que Shifu había adoptado a una pequeña tigresa, había escuchado que la niña era considerada una promesa para el kung fu; también que Shifu la trataba más como una estudiante que como su hija. Pobre pequeñuela, tendría que mantener el ánimo y la esperanza.

-Po -dijo el Sr. Ping volviéndose hacia su hijo –jugaré mah jong con unos amigos…pero no te preocupes –se apresuró a agregar al ver la mueca del niño –en unos momentos comenzará un torneo de kung fu, puedes quedarte a verlo mientras regreso.

-Está bien pá, aquí te espero…ya sé, no hablaré con extraños –contestó Po sonriendo, sabía lo paranoico que se ponía su papá a veces (que era seguido). Se despidió de su padre y se sentó cerca del escenario que habían puesto, lo suficientemente cerca como para ver el tablón de eliminación: Bu wei, Cai-fei, Gu, Fang, Jia Li….eran algunos de los nombres que figuraban, y los imaginaba grandes y temibles.

Miraba atentamente a su alrededor y a algunos concursantes con curiosidad, hasta que su atención se centró en un panda rojo que tenía una cara de seriedad absoluta y que caminaba de un lado a otro ultimando detalles; _"Ya recuerdo, es el maestro Shifu" _pensó Po animado de repente, por unos niños se había enterado que él era el que vivía en el Palacio de Jade, subiendo todas esas interminables escaleras, también le habían dicho que tenía una hija que además era su estudiante, _"¿Quién será? ¿Habrá venido con él? ¿Participará?" _se hacía muchas preguntas, y al mismo tiempo buscaba a la posible hija y estudiante del maestro. Detuvo su búsqueda al oír al presentador y puso atención al torneo.

-Buenas tardes, querido público, bienvenidos al torneo de kung fu organizado por el palacio de Jade, hoy veremos a los 10 mejores peleadores de la comarca, los combates, como cada año, serán seleccionados al azar. Las reglas son simples: gana quien saque a su oponente de la tarima o logre dejarlo fuera de combate por 5 segundos de conteo, no se permiten armas de ningún tipo, queremos un juego limpio, de lo contrario, serán descalificados. –el público aplaudió con ganas y algunos lanzaban silbidos, otros más gritaban el nombre de quien apoyaban. - ¡Ya tenemos el orden de los combates!: el primer combate será entre los participantes wen y Bu-Wei –dieron un paso al frente un joven Leopardo y un rinoceronte –el siguiente será entre Shu-De contra la joven Fang -presentó a un jabalí de edad madura y a una pantera adulta –el siguiente combate lo dirigirán…Quon y la representante del Valle de La Paz…Tigresa – el público aplaudió fuertemente, unos al enorme gorila y otros a la niña- los siguientes serán Jia-Li y Jiao – presentó a una linda coneja y a un feroz Lobo –Finalmente se presentaran Cai-Fei contra Gu – señalo a un cocodrilo fortachón y a una cabra. –En unos momentos empezaremos, disfruten los combates- . Salió ante los gritos entusiastas del público.

En cuanto escuchó el nombre de la que supuso era la alumna de Shifu, se quedó quieto, ni siquiera había escuchado el resto del orden de los combates pues toda su atención se dirigió a la niña. ¿Era ella en verdad? ¿Esa pequeña niña pelearía con esos tipos, siendo todos ellos más grandes y con más experiencia en combate? ¿Cómo podía ser? El maestro Shifu estaba loco por poner en peligro a esa niña ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de la sería desventaja? Con el ceño fruncido observó a la pequeña tigresa. _"Creo que es incluso menor que yo"_ pensó desesperado _"Mmmmm, si hasta parece muñequita, con lo linda que es" _se sonrojo ante su propio pensamiento "_vamos, Po. Céntrate. Es la única niña que peleará, hay que apoyarla"_.

-Damas y caballeros, daremos inicio al torneo, primer combate…-en cuanto empezó la primera batalla, Po, con cuidado y para no molestar a nadie, se paró y se acercó a la estudiante de Shifu para desearle suerte, el público gritaba y aplaudía mientras observaba el combate.

-Pss, Pss…oye…-Trataba el panda de llamar la atención de la niña, ésta al oír que le hablaban a ella, se giró y chocó con unos ojos verdes curiosos – ¡Hola, eres Tigresa, verdad!

-¡Hola! -saludó Tigresa- sí soy yo. Representó al palacio de Jade –continuó hablando con orgullo.

-¡Pero solo eres una niña! ¿No tienes miedo de que te lastimen?

-No, aunque sí estoy algo nerviosa…pero mi maestro dice que no debo preocuparme – señaló con la cabeza a Shifu que estaba unos pasos enfrente – que lo importante no es ganar, si no adquirir experiencias.

-Ahhh, claro. Ganando o perdiendo adquirimos experiencias –dijo Po, pensativamente. No lo había pensado de ese modo. Tigresa lo miraba asombrada, ese panda entendió a la primera lo que su maestro le había tratado de explicar. –Bueno, yo solo quería desearte suerte.

-Gracias –sonrió Tigresa –Te aseguro que quedarás asombrado -. Ambos niños se despidieron y Po regreso a su lugar, ya había terminado el primer combate con Wen el leopardo como ganador. Mientras seguía la siguiente pelea, el pequeño panda no dejaba de observar a Tigresa, se le notaba un poquitín nerviosa, pero muy ansiosa. Finalmente Shu- De resultó el ganador, ahora era el turno de Tigresa. Algunos espectadores se reían de la pequeña, pues pelearía con un enorme gorila mal encarado, aunque eso no amedrentó a la niña, pues subió tranquilamente a la tarima. Con un saludo respetuoso hacia su oponente se puso en posición de pelea.

El primero en atacar fue el gorila, quien se lanzó de frente hacia la niña, ésta fácilmente se movió a un lado, esquivándolo. Su enorme adversario lanzó golpes hacia varias direcciones, pero la niña era veloz y esquivaba todos ellos. Desesperado, Quon lanzó una patada, lo que distrajo a la pequeña un poco, y convencido de que ganaría le dio un puñetazo en la cara…que fue detenido por el brazo de Tigresa. El público no lo podía creer, esa niña detuvo un golpe que debió noquearla. Ella se alejó unos pasos para dar un giro y mandarlo a volar de una patada fuera del escenario, desmayándolo por el golpe. Unos segundos de silencio fueron necesarios para que los espectadores reaccionaran ante lo que habían visto…una pequeña niña había derrotado a un enorme gorila…de un golpe. Todos se levantaron, gritaron, aplaudieron, silbaron y lanzaban felicitaciones a Tigresa. Ella nuevamente hizo una leve reverencia y bajo de la tarima.

-Wow, eso fue…increíble –murmuró Po, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y con una sonrisa de admiración-. ¡Y de un solo golpe! –era ciertamente sorprendente que Tigresa ganara siendo tan solo una niña. Pero lo que había cautivado a Po fueron esos movimientos, tan fluidos y veloces, cierto que no nada más ella los hacía, pues los otros concursantes realizaban los mismos movimientos…pero ella los hacía verse tan fáciles.

Cuando el Sr. Ping fue a buscar a su hijo, lo encontró gritando con alegría: "¡Vamos Tigresa, tu puedes!", frente a sus lugares se encontraba peleando una pequeña tigresita con un feo Jabalí, la miró atentamente y giró un poco la cabeza encontrando al panda rojo, que observaba seriamente el combate, regresó la vista al escenario para contemplar cómo la niña daba un gracioso y elegante giro en el aire, para caer detrás del jabalí y con sus piernas hacerlo caer. Así que ella era la hija adoptiva de Shifu, debía admitir que esa niña era asombrosa. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como su hijo vitoreaba cuando nombraron ganadora del combate a Tigresa…Mmmm, curioso, le parecía haber visto un brillo especial en la mirada de su pequeño, el cual se apago cuando éste notó la presencia de su padre.

-¿Cómo te fue, Pá? –preguntó Po.

-Bien, hijo. Gané dos de las tres partidas –respondió señalando una bolsita de dinero –es hora de irnos Po.

-¿¡QUÉ!? –Gritó con pesar el niño –Por favor papá, es la recta final y Tigresa acaba de pasar ¿Podemos quedarnos a ver la pelea final, quiero ver quién gana? –suplicó el niño haciendo un puchero con sus enormes ojos y la boquita, algo a lo que su padre no podría resistirse, bien lo sabía. Con un suspiró su papá aceptó, la verdad quería ver con sus propios ojos a la pequeña estudiante del maestro Shifu.

El último combate comenzó, se decidiría al ganador entre Jiao, el lobo, y Tigresa. Esta vez ella comenzó el ataque, lanzando golpes y patadas las cuales eran ágilmente esquivadas por el lobo; cuando fue el turno de Jiao de lanzar ataques contra la niña se desespero un poco al ver cómo ella paraba cada golpe suyo, sin vacilar. Po veía cada movimiento realizado por Tigresa con elegancia y soltura. La luz que el sol irradiaba al atardecer se fundió con la figura de la niña, dándole un toque mágico a sus movimientos y haciéndola lucir bonita. Un tenue rubor cubrió las mejillas del pequeño panda, el cual fue notado por su padre, pero éste solo sonrió con ternura y no mencionó nada (ya tendría tiempo de avergonzar a su hijo…aaahh crecía tan rápido).

Tanto el lobo como Tigresa se notaban cansados, pero ninguno bajaba la guardia. Golpes, puñetazos, patadas, giros…ese lobo no parecía rendirse, en el fondo Tigresa aprecio eso, su oponente no la veía como una niñita y mucho menos la subestimaba…_"Pero no perderé, ganare y Shifu estará orgulloso"_, con este pensamiento se alejó de un salto de su adversario y corrió hacia él, sería la primera vez que utilizara el golpe de Fuego que el maestro Oogway le había enseñado, _"Debo intentarlo"_. Juntando sus manos las estiró con las palmas de sus patas abiertas…dando en el pecho de Jiao y dejándolo momentáneamente sin aire, lo que aprovechó Tigresa para sacarlo de la tarima. Shifu veía con interés los movimientos de su estudiante, al verla realizar el golpe de Fuego por primera vez, no pudo evitarse sentirse orgulloso.

-Damas y caballeros, la ganadora del torneo de Kung fu…¡Tigresa! –Po, junto al público se levantó y vitoreó a Tigresa. Lentamente se acercó, junto a su papá, a felicitar a la pequeña Tigresa, pues no eran los únicos que alaban a la estudiante del gran maestro Shifu. El panda miraba algo embelesado a la Tigresita, quién solo asentía con la cabeza ante las palabras que le dedicaban, siendo Shifu el que contestaba a las preguntas que le hacían. Finalmente, y para tragedia de Po, se alejaron de la multitud, y tanto padre como hijo miraron que Shifu iba a hablar mientras la niña se sentaba en unos bancos, así que se acercaron a ella.

-¡Hola pequeña! –Saludó el Sr. Ping, la niña lo miró a los ojos – Solo quiero felicitarte por tu victoria, eres muy buena. Estoy seguro que serás una gran guerrera –le dijo, a lo que la niña solo sonrió y emitió un pequeño gracias. Ping recordaba muy bien al anterior estudiante e hijo de Shifu, pero en la mirada de aquella cría de tigre vio algo que le aseguró que ella sería diferente, que no caería en la soberbia ni en la ira…- jejeje además eres bonita -…era imposible que alguien tan linda como esa niña se convirtiera en otro Tai Long. La niña solo se ruborizó ante el alago del ganso, afortunadamente gracias a su pelaje se disimulo bien…Po no podía decir lo mismo, el comentario "Inocente" de su padre lo había avergonzado –Vamos, felicita a esta linda niña, no tardes que debemos irnos –El Sr. Ping se alejó un poco riendo ante la cara de pena que puso su adorado hijo, _"debería avergonzarlo de vez en cuando, se ve tan adorable cuando se apena jojojo…eso atraería clientes"_. Mientras el ganso les daba la espalda Po solo miro a la niña y, pasado el momento de vergüenza la felicitó:

- ¡Tenías razón, estuviste increíble, asombrosa…bárbara! –felicitó Po, moviendo con exageración los brazos. Tigresa solo sonreía con alegría y orgullo. –Eres buena en eso del Kung fu, haces que se vea tan fácil.

-Bueno, cuando sea grande seré la mejor maestra del Kung Fu, como Shifu. Por eso debo entrenar arduamente, así mi padre sentirá orgullo de mí y peleare junto a los mejores maestros del Kung fu –contestó Tigresa –y no creas que es fácil, se necesita disciplina para esto –se giró al escuchar que la llamaban y se despidió con una ligera reverencia del panda, el cual la imitó.

-Pelearás junto a los mejores, estoy seguro…como me gustaría pelear a tu lado Tigresa. –se dijo Po cuando se alejó, y con una última mirada hacia ella, corrió junto a su padre.

El Sr. Ping notó un pequeño cambió en su hijo al pasar las semanas, ya no dedicaba tiempo completo a cocinar, aunque seguía aprendiendo; leía historias del antiguo arte del kung fu y llegó a verlo tratar las poses que estaban dibujadas, aunque lo que más llamó su atención fue que su hijo le pedía asistir a los torneos de kung fu, en especial si la pequeña Tigresa participaba. _"Bueno, no tiene nada de malo que tenga un pasatiempo, estoy seguro que esto no le impedirá seguir cocinando fideos…después de todo algún día heredará el restaurant"_, y con esos pensamientos llevaba a su hijo a ver los torneos y las competencias.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando Po entró a su habitación y colgó el poster de Tigresa junto a su cama; ese día habían ido a verla pelear (y ganar) otro torneo, con ojo crítico se aseguró que su poster estuviera bien colocado, en él se podía observar a la joven promesa del Kung fu, Tigresa, en una pose de combate con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una sonrisa. Se dio vuelta y se acercó a su ventana, desde ahí podía ver la montaña de Jade y sus infinitas escaleras que conducían, sin duda, al gran palacio de Jade. En él se encontrarían una gran y sabía tortuga junto a un panda rojo meditando…y ella, ella estaría feliz de haber ganado y seguiría esforzándose para alcanzar sus sueños. Con mirada soñadora y una sonrisa atontada, Po deseo con todas sus fuerzas, a la primera estrella de la noche:

-Por favor, estrellita, cuando sea grande quiero ser un gran maestro del kung fu…para pelear a lado de Tigresa y ser su amigo-. y con un pequeño bostezo se preparó para dormir, pues mañana su padre le enseñaría a ser los panes de frijol y debía seguir mejorando su sopa de fideos, pues no se atrevía a decirle a su papá que había descubierto que quería aprender kung fu, ya que no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría (seguramente de manera exagerada como siempre lo hacía). Poco a poco el sueño se hizo presente, y lo último que vio antes de dormir fue a la pequeña Tigresa sonriéndole.


End file.
